


No More Fear

by babyara



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyara/pseuds/babyara





	No More Fear

Le luci di Washington brillavano in lontananza sotto di lui, dandogli uno strano senso di pace e, perché no, di conforto. Anche quella volta, nonostante tutto, stava tornando a casa. Vivo.

Vivo. Certo, vivo. Nonostante poche ore prima, all’inizio di quel viaggio di ritorno, Hotch gli avesse fatto notare come anche quella volta avesse rischiato di non tornare a casa. Come, ancora una volta, avesse messo in gioco la sua vita per aiutare uno psicopatico.

Reid era consapevole di aver sbagliato, aveva agito d’impulso. Per una volta aveva lasciato il suo istinto avere la meglio sulla sua razionalità. Per questo, disarmato, si era incamminato verso Owen. Per questo aveva coperto la visuale di tiro ai suoi colleghi. Per seguire il suo istinto.

E, alla fine, sentiva di aver fatto la cosa giusta. Anche se dannatamente sbagliata. Ma Reid era consapevole che, se non fosse intervenuto lui in quel modo drastico, con molta probabilità gli uomini della polizia locale non avrebbero nemmeno riflettuto prima di uccidere Owen. E per Reid questo era fuori discussione.

Sì, Owen era un assassino. Psicopatico, qualsiasi cosa. Ma Owen era anche un ragazzo che aveva sofferto. Per colpa del suo stesso padre, per colpa dei suoi compagni di scuola. Owen era così simile a lui che, per la prima volta, Reid si era davvero identificato con un soggetto ignoto piuttosto che con le sue vittime.

Questo gli faceva paura. Tanta paura. Ma sapeva anche che era giusto così. In ognuno di noi si nasconde il lato oscuro e lui, con il suo lavoro, lo sapeva bene. E loro, agenti dell’FBI, profiler di professione, non erano da meno di chiunque altro. Anche dentro di loro si nascondeva un lato oscuro.

Spencer sorrise per un attimo osservando le luci in lontananza. Lui il suo lato oscuro lo aveva vissuto e ora lo stava combattendo.

Sapeva che, una volta sceso dall’aereo, avrebbe seguito il consiglio di Hotch. Sarebbe andato a finire quello che aveva iniziato prima del caso. Sarebbe risalito su quel palco di fronte a gente come lui, gente che aveva subito un trauma, gente che aveva conosciuto il lato oscuro, la dipendenza da alcool e droga, gente che stava combattendo come lui, giorno dopo giorno.

La cosa che più lo rasserenava in quel momento era che, nonostante la tensione, la paura e il suo identificarsi in qualche modo con Owen e con la sua vita, non sentiva il bisogno di prendere quella roba. Si sentiva stranamente calmo. Calmo. Non rilassato, ma calmo. Non sentiva l’urgenza di chiudersi in bagno e ficcarsi un ago nelle vene, sentiva solo l’esigenza di parlare con qualcuno. Di spiegare quello che era successo, di ammettere che nonostante tutto ce la stava facendo. Un passo alla volta.

Quando l’aereo atterrò, salutò frettolosamente i colleghi e scese. Se fosse stato abbastanza veloce sarebbe riuscito a prendere l’autobus per arrivare in tempo alla riunione di quella sera. Stava camminando spedito verso l’uscita dell’aeroporto quando sentì una stretta forte e decisa al suo braccio.

Si girò di scatto, guidato dall’istinto, pronto a colpire chiunque lo avesse bloccato in quel modo. Si bloccò di colpo solo quando si accorse chi era la persona in questione.

“Morgan, che succede?”

“Devo parlarti.”

“A dire il vero sarei in ritardo,” mormorò Reid abbassando lo sguardo, senza riuscire a sostenere quello scuro e decisamente arrabbiato del collega, “rischio di perdere l’autobus”.

“Sono in macchina, ti posso accompagnare io a casa.”

“In realtà non stavo andando a casa.”

“Senti Reid, facciamola breve, d’accordo? Mi conosci abbastanza bene da sapere che non ho intenzione di mollare, perciò dimmi dove accidenti devi andare. Ti accompagno io.”

Il più giovane dei due agenti si morse un labbro a disagio, “ma, veramente, sarebbe una cosa privata.”

Finalmente si decise ad alzare gli occhi, puntandoli in quelli scuri di Morgan. Nel suo sguardo c’era ancora tanta rabbia, mista a determinazione, che fece morire ogni replica che salì alle labbra di Reid. Non sarebbe riuscito a seminare Morgan nemmeno in mille anni.

L’amico era incazzato, molto. E, in base alla sua esperienza, Spencer sapeva bene che farlo incazzare ancora di più non era proprio il caso.

“Okay, andiamo. Ti indico io la strada.”

***

Il silenzio nell’auto era assordante. Spencer guardava fuori dal finestrino. Guardava il niente. Il buio. Ma era molto meglio che rivolgere lo sguardo verso Morgan. Non sapeva come comportarsi, voleva dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa pur di porre fine a quel silenzio, ma aveva paura di dire qualcosa di sbagliato.

Per lui Derek era importante. Talmente importante che la sola idea che fosse così arrabbiato con lui lo terrorizzava. Così importante che l’idea di perderlo gli stava facendo venire voglia di mettersi a urlare. Spencer chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, passandosi una mano tra i capelli e cercando di calmare i battiti impazziti del suo cuore.

Era calmo prima, sull’aereo, chiuso nel suo guscio. Ma ora la paura e l’angoscia, insieme alla vera consapevolezza di aver stupidamente rischiato la vita, arrivarono tutte insieme, colpendolo come un pugno allo stomaco.

Fu in quel momento che, per una sola frazione di secondo, Morgan distolse gli occhi dalla strada per guardare Reid. Lo vide impallidire in un attimo, gli occhi spalancati, un’espressione terrorizzata. Non disse nulla, limitandosi a fermare la macchina in una piazzola di sosta.

Lentamente, molto lentamente, come se avesse paura di spaventarlo, allungò un braccio verso di lui, appoggiando una mano sulla sua spalla. E ancora non disse niente, limitandosi a stringere la presa, limitandosi a far sentire a quello stupido ragazzino che lui era lì.

Nonostante poche ore prima gli avesse fatto perdere dieci anni di vita… nonostante fino a poco prima di salire in macchina avesse tutte le intenzioni di insultarlo a morte per quello che aveva fatto, per lo stupido e inutile rischio che aveva corso.

Per aver rischiato di morire, lasciandolo da solo. Lasciandolo senza il suo sorriso, senza la sua allegria sempre un po’ triste, senza le sue dannatissime statistiche che, per quanto Morgan le avesse odiate all’inizio ora, lo sapeva, non poteva più farne a meno.

Di Spencer. Di Spencer non poteva più fare a meno. Lo aveva capito quella notte, nella casa di Tobias Hankel, guardando quel giovane uomo distrutto, legato ad una sedia chissà dove, in balia di uno psicopatico.

Ecco, quello era stato il momento in cui tutto era cambiato per Derek Morgan. Quel momento che gli aveva fatto capire quanto importante fosse Spencer per lui, così importante da sapere che, se fosse successo qualcosa al ragazzo, sarebbe morto anche lui.

E quel giorno, consapevolmente, Spencer aveva messo a rischio la sua vita e, senza nemmeno saperlo, anche quella di Derek.

“Ho fatto una cosa stupida,” mormorò poco dopo Reid, senza nemmeno girarsi a guardarlo.

“Tanto stupida, sì.”

“Eri arrabbiato prima.” La sua non era una domanda ma una semplice affermazione. Dopo il piccolo attimo di panico Spencer stava riacquistando il suo autocontrollo.

“Lo sono ancora Pretty Boy, lo sono ancora.”

Finalmente il più giovane si girò a guardare Morgan, “mi dispiace, non volevo farvi preoccupare, volevo solo salvare Owen.”

“Lo so, Spencer.”

Nel sentire il suo nome Reid spalancò gli occhi, ma guardò Morgan abbozzando un sorriso, “devi essere davvero tanto arrabbiato… Derek.”

Derek lo guardò perplesso per un momento. Per quell’affermazione e per il fatto che Spencer avesse usato il suo nome, cosa che di norma non faceva. Poi scosse la testa, un sorriso divertito sulle sue labbra quando si rese conto che anche lui aveva appena fatto lo stesso.

Scuotendo la testa lo lasciò andare e rimise la macchina in carreggiata.

“Non ti chiamo per nome perché sono arrabbiato. In realtà mi piace il suono del tuo nome. Ti dispiace se ti chiamo Spencer?”

“No, non mi dispiace,” mormorò Spencer stringendosi nelle spalle, “però preferisco quando mi chiami Pretty Boy.”

Inconsapevolmente Derek strinse di più le mani sul volante. Per lui chiamare Spencer ‘Pretty Boy’, o ‘Kid’ era una cosa normale, ma chissà perché aveva sempre pensato che, sotto sotto, a Spencer desse fastidio o qualcosa di simile. Invece no, gli piaceva.

***

Il resto del viaggio fu tranquillo, seppur silenzioso. Non c’era più tensione tra loro, solo una quiete fatta di cose non dette e sentimenti lasciati in sospeso che, un poco alla volta, stavano affiorando.

Quando Spencer indicò a Derek uno stabile e gli disse che erano arrivati l’uomo scosse la testa, “dove siamo?”

Il giovane sospirò a fondo, poi si girò a guardarlo, “vieni con me, vuoi?”

Derek non ci pensò nemmeno due volte. Parcheggiò la macchina e scese, aspettando che Spencer facesse lo stesso. Il giovane respirò di nuovo a fondo, poi si decise a scendere facendo strada a Derek. Era la prima volta che permetteva a qualcuno di andare lì con lui.

A dire il vero era la prima volta che ammetteva anche solo con qualcuno di andare lì. Hotch lo sapeva, glielo aveva letto in faccia senza troppi problemi quando il capo, sull’aereo, gli aveva detto che secondo lui doveva proprio finirlo quel film, ma non sapeva se Derek era consapevole di dove lui passasse la maggior parte delle sue serate.

Quando entrarono nel grande salone illuminato una folla riunita di persone si girò a guardarli. Alcuni di loro sorrisero a Spencer, altri si limitarono a guardare i due uomini che camminavano fino a bordo del palco. L’uomo che stava parlando raggiunse Spencer e gli diede la mano sorridendogli, “felice di rivederti Spencer.”

“Grazie Mark. Lui è un mio collega, SSA Derek Morgan. Lui è Mark Green. L’uomo che mi ha insegnato più cose di quanto mai ammetterà.”

L’uomo allungò una mano verso Derek che la strinse ricambiando il sorriso dell’uomo, “non si faccia ingannare Agente Morgan, io gli ho solo insegnato a condividere i suoi sentimenti, quello che prova. Il resto è tutto frutto della sua mente geniale.”

Derek si limitò ad annuire, così Mark riportò la sua attenzione su Reid, “hai bisogno di parlare, Spencer?”

“Sì, se non è un problema.”

“No, non lo è mai, lo sai. Il problema sarebbe l’opposto.”

Sorridendo, Mark appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di Derek e lo guidò ad una sedia in prima fila mentre Spencer saliva sul palco.

“È la prima volta che porta qualcuno con sé,” mormorò Mark a Derek sedendosi al suo fianco, “questo è il più grande passo che Spencer potesse fare. Significa che ormai sta guarendo completamente. Dovrebbe essere molto orgoglioso di lui.”

Ma Derek non stava più ascoltando le parole di Mark, troppo incantato a guardare il suo, sì il **suo** , Pretty Boy su quel palco. Da solo, indifeso, eppure stranamente Derek si rese conto della grande forza di spirito che Spencer emanava.

Spencer Reid era molto di più di quello che c’era in superficie e in quel momento Derek ne fu più che mai consapevole. Sapeva dove si trovavano, sapeva quanto doveva essere costato a Spencer andare lì la prima volta, chiedere aiuto. Ma lo aveva fatto, da solo.

Spencer sapeva sempre cosa faceva. Spencer lo aveva sempre saputo anche ore prima, fermo immobile di fronte a Owen. Così, l’uomo si limitò a guardare il giovane che ricambiò il suo sguardo e, semplicemente, gli sorrise.

Il giovane sorrise a sua volta e si contorse nervosamente le mani per un attimo prima di iniziare a parlare, “il mio nome è Spencer Reid. Fino a pochi mesi fa ero dipendente dagli antidolorifici, ma ora sto bene. Molto bene. Però oggi ho fatto qualcosa di stupido: ho messo a repentaglio la mia vita. Mi sono presentato disarmato di fronte a un giovane psicopatico armato. Coprendo anche la visuale di tiro ai miei colleghi. Poco fa, mentre venivo qui, ho avuto un attacco di panico, unito alla consapevolezza dello stupido rischio che avevo corso. Però ora so che non è così. Io sapevo cosa stavo facendo. Lo sapevo. È vero che con uno psicopatico non si può mai sapere, ma io sapevo che Owen non mi avrebbe ucciso. Non chiedetemi come o perché, non lo so, ma comunque lo sapevo. Il mio gesto non è stato un tentativo di suicidio, come si può pensare, ma solo un modo per salvare una vita umana. Niente di più che parte del mio dovere come agente dell’FBI. Ma forse non è nemmeno questo il punto, il punto è che stasera, per la prima volta, sto mostrando una parte di me che non avevo ancora mostrato a nessuno, ad un mio…” Spencer si fermò per un attimo, guardando Morgan che lo stava ascoltando attento, “amico. È stato un caso che lo ha portato qui con me questa sera, eppure è qui. E mi sta ascoltando. E questa è la prima volta che ammetto apertamente con una persona del mio team che ho avuto un problema. Grave. Molto grave. Che sono stato male, molto male, ma che alla fine ne sono uscito. E stranamente non mi sento a disagio ad essere qui di fronte a te e ad ammettere quello che ho fatto, quello che stavo facendo a me stesso dopo Tobias.”

Nel sentire il nome del pazzo psicopatico che aveva tenuto in ostaggio e quasi ucciso Spencer, Derek trasalì e quello non sfuggì a Reid, “mi ha fatto male, Derek. Molto più di quanto io abbia mai ammesso. Non fisicamente, no. Il dolore fisico è stato il minimo. Ma, mentalmente, mi ha distrutto. Eppure un po’ alla volta mi sono rimesso in piedi. E questo cosa dice di me? Forse che sono meno debole di quanto la gente possa pensare guardandomi, di quanto tu pensi che io sia. Non sono un ragazzino, anche se ti piace chiamarmi così e anche se a me piace farmi chiamare così da te. Sono un uomo. Che non ha più paura di affrontare i rischi di ogni giorno.”

Spencer sorrise, un sorriso sereno e sincero, “sono un uomo che non ha più paura di affrontare il futuro e quello che la vita sarà a pronta a darmi.”

Derek finalmente si decise a cercare i suoi occhi e quello che vide nello sguardo di quel ragazzino, perché per lui sarebbe sempre stato il suo ragazzino, poco gli importava quello che Spencer pensava, lo fece sorridere e, allo stesso tempo, fece scivolare un calore confortante lungo il suo corpo. Quello che c’era negli occhi di Spencer, lo sapeva, il giovane lo poteva vedere riflesso nei suoi. E allora Spencer sorrise.

“Non ho più paura, Derek.”

Detto questo Spencer scese dal palco, mentre gli altri presenti applaudivano alle sue parole. Ma Spencer non li sentiva nemmeno, limitandosi solo a guardare Derek andare verso di lui.

“Sono orgoglioso di te, kid.” Mormorò Derek fermo di fronte a lui.

“E io di me,” replicò Spencer sorridendogli, “andiamo a casa, Derek?”

“Sì, Spencer, andiamo a casa.”

I due si incamminarono verso l’uscita. Spencer sapeva che nei giorni a seguire avrebbe dovuto spiegare un paio di cose a Mark su quello che era appena successo, ma ora non era il momento di farlo. Ora era il momento di crescere completamente, di ammettere tutto quello che provava senza paura e senza rimpianti.

Fermi di fronte allo sportello della macchina di Derek, Spencer sorrise all’uomo, “ti amo, Derek.” Lo mormorò appena, eppure senza il minimo accenno di paura o di imbarazzo.

Derek fece un passo verso di lui, uno solo. Dolcemente gli prese il viso tra le mani, gli occhi incollati a quelli di quel giovane uomo. A quelli della persona più importante della sua vita.

“Ti amo anche io, Spencer,” queste furono le ultime parole di Derek prima di appoggiare dolcemente le labbra su quelle del più giovane, prima di perdersi in quel bacio dolce e lento. Quel bacio che sapeva di promesse.

Quel bacio che era solo l’inizio della loro nuova vita insieme. Senza più paura.

 _Fine._


End file.
